Half-Breed
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: when naraku takes it to far all hell breaks lose. what will the inutachi do? and how will kagome finally erase the last few scars on inuyashas heart?
1. Chapter 1

Half Breed

The inutachi had been traveling since morning and the noon day sun was now in the sky. Unbeknownced to the leader of the group the young woman in the back was lagging behind.

"Inuyasha, can we please stop for a few hours it is really hot out here and I really don't want to keep walking. There are no rumors of shard and I can't sense any either so please?" she begged.

The said half demon turned around and was about to yell at her to keep moving when he heard the voice of another one of his travel companions speak up.

"Yes Inuyasha it is quite hot out Lady Kagome has had a great idea, there is a village up ahead why don't we stop there?

Grumbling he agreed with them and the group headed for the village.

A few minutes later the group reached their destination, but was greeted by silence.

"What the hell is going on 'round here?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Whatever let's just keep going we'll stop somewhere else."

Just as the group was about to leave the heard a young voice shouting at them.

"Please, wait please my village needs help."

The group turned around and saw a young boy running towards them.

"What do you want runt we have better things to do that help a bunch of weak humans," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted. She then turned to the young boy. "What's your name sweetie?"

The young boy looked at her fearfully before answering, "My name is Tariku ma'am."

"Please don't be afraid of me Tariku, I'm only mean to big bullies who deserve it," Kagome smiled, "now what is wrong with the villagers?"

Tariku proceeded to tell them about the demons that had attacked the once peaceful village. They had come in and slaughtered half of the villagers before they could escape. One of the people who were killed was his father. The attack had happened two days ago and the demons were waiting around for the village miko to become too weak to keep the barrier surrounding the cave were the villagers where hiding up. They would then kill the remaining villager before moving on.

"Please once I saw your group I knew that you could help us, please we will pay you for your services you are our last hope." Tariku looked up at Kagome with big hopeful eyes.

"Of course we'll help you and no charge will necessary," Kagome answered.

With that said the group minus Inuyasha started following Tariku up the hill to the hidden cave.

"Come on Inuyasha unless you want to be left behind," Kagome called.

"Baka wench," Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up and followed the group up the hill.

The group reached the cave a few minutes later. Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo stopped a few feet from the entrance to avoid running into the barrier. Sango also stopped deciding to wait with Kirara until the barrier was down. Miroku and Kagome followed after Tariku so that they could talk to the villagers and their miko to find out what they wanted them to do. As they reached the edge of the barrier Miroku stated to feel sick but he continued walking right into .the barrier. That same barrier repelled him, preventing him from following Kagome into the cave.

"What the hell monk get off your ass and follow her!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha I can't the barrier didn't allow me to pass, the miko must think me unpure," Miroku replied.

"Hmm I wonder why?" Sango said glowering ant the monk.

"He he," Miroku sweatdroped, eyeing Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Sango glared and him some more tilting Hiraikotsu threatingly before walking towards the barrier. But just like with Miroku she was repelled by the barrier and thrown to the ground.

"What the … what could I have done to be considered unpure?" she wondered.

"Maybe the miko finds beating men unpure?" Miroku grinned.

At that Sango narrowed her eyes at Miroku, "you better run monk," she growled out.

She then proceeded to chase the terrified monk around the other members of the group trying to bash him over the head with Hiraikotsu.

"He will never learn," Shippo stated.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement while Kirara meowed.

**Meanwhile with kagome**

"Wow this is pretty nice I wish some of our caves looked like this, don't you agree, Miroku?" Kagome asked, "Miroku?"

"The monk was stopped at the barrier Madam Miko must find him unpure." Tariku told her.

_Miroku unpure hum I wonder why_, Kagome sweatdroped slightly at the though.

Kagome continued to follow the young boy through the cave but she was starting to get worried. There seemed to me no humans around and she couldn't sense any auras other than hers and Tariku's.

"Kukuku well I see you finally figured I out miko, this has all been a trap and you and your companions fell right into it, kukuku."

The voice seemed to come out of the walls of the cave itself, but Kagome was not fooled.

"Naraku you big … jerk, bully, ugh come out here and face me like a man." She screeched.

"Kukuku I think not, kagura bring the girl" Naraku commanded.

**Back with the others**

"Baka wench, she been in there long enough." Inuyasha grouched.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha, I'm sure that she is just conversing with the villagers you know how women are." Miroku said, still rubbing his head from the beating he received from Sango.

"Feh, baka wench," he replied.

"Kukuku Inuyasha how badly you speak of a comrade in need of help, are you that heartless?"

"Naraku you bastard, wait what did you do to kagome!"

"Wait and find out Inuyasha, meet me at the point where the river meets the mountains, that is if you dare."

With an evil cackle Naraku vanished into a cloud of his toxic miasma, taking kagura, kana, hakudoshi, and kagome with him.

"Narrakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Inuyasha bellowed falling to his knees.

0/0

a/n hey yall so i really like this one oh and i almost have the next part of my happy ending typed it should be up r&r you know i love ya


	2. Chapter 2

"So Naraku when will you tell me how to find that sorceress you told me about."

"All in due time my dear all in due time."

"Naraku you bastard you promised."

"Oh my Kikyo leave, go find you precious Inuyasha, I'll get back to you soon."

With a glare Kikyo spun and left the room in a huff. Behind her Naraku chuckled before calling Kagura to him.

"Kagura how is our little captive I assume she is nice and comfy."

"Really Naraku do you think any human would be comfortable here?"

"Ah my dear Kagura how right you are, oh well all the better that she be uncomfortable I don't want people to think I'm getting soft, kukuku."

With an evil smirk Naraku turned and headed toward the room where they were holding Kagome. Kagura rolled her eyes and followed after him. Kanna, who had also been in the room followed as well. When they reached the door all three stopped and were almost physically pushed back by a wall of purity.

"What in the hell is this, where is Hakudoshi, why didn't he stop this." Naraku bellowed furious.

"Hakudoshi is dead, swallowed up by the force of purity he was to guard." Kanna whispered

Naraku sent a huge cloud of miasma straight at the cloud of purity trying to weaken Kagome to the point where she would no longer be able to protect herself.

"Kukuku Kagome you would never be able to outlast me, you have a broken soul and I have unlimited power, you know who will win, just stop now!"

"Never you bastard I will never give in to you!" Kagome shouted as she passed out.

"Kukuku I will make you regret killing my servant Ka-go-me"

He opened the door and slowly walked toward Kagome's prone form.

"Naraku what are you going to do to the girl?"

"Oh I'm just going to have a little fun."

**Meanwhile with the others**

"I'm going to kill that bastard when I get my hands on him; I'll make him regret being born or made or whatever it he was!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha please stop shouting it won't help us find her any faster and your pissing me off!"Sango shouted.

"Please everyone just calm down and think" Miroku said.

"You baka if we just sit here and think Kagome will end up dead!" Inuyasha shouted back.

At that Shippo started to cry, "no I don't want Kagome to die, I love her, she's my mommy, please don't let her die."

"Oh Shippo please don't cry, come here sweetie" Sango said tears in her eyes.

Wailing Shippo launched himself into Sango's arms. As she caught him she broke out in tears as well. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango causing her to start in surprise.

"Miroku you pervert do you know no bounds!" she screeched peeling his hand off her butt.

"Oh dear Sango I was only trying to lighten the mood seeing you in tears was too much for my fragile little heart." Miroku said with a slight grin.

"Pervert can we please get moving again we need to find Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

The mood became grim again as the inutachi minus Kagome started searching for their missing comrade. They slowly walked forward following Inuyasha's nose and the feel of Naraku in the air.

"Inuyasha I'm afraid that Naraku is done hiding." Miroku said

"Yeah Miroku I have the same feeling." Inuyasha replied.

**Back with kagome **

"Naraku where are my clothes!" Kagome screeched.

"Kukuku Kagome don't you like my joke, I found it quite humorous!"Naraku laughed.

"No you pervert I don't think it's funny, why would I think it's funny!?" Kagome seethed.

"Oh well I don't care I mean I am evil." Naraku said.

"Jerk I don't care if you are evil this was just mean now give me my clothes back!" Kagome grumbled.

"Oh fine you captive take the fun out of everything here take the damn clothes." Naraku said.

"I'll make you regret this Naraku I swear to it!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah well see about that." Naraku said.

Just as Kagome was about to respond the far wall suddenly exploded.

"What in the hell," Naraku shouted

Slowly the dust settled and …

"SESSHOMARU!?"


End file.
